


Rivincita illegale

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Sangue e metallo [3]
Category: Beyblade
Genre: Lemon, M/M, cyborg
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-05-25 11:28:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14976236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Kei e Yuri in realtà sono stati modificati da loro padre, esponente della Borg come il nonno, per avere un esoscheletro metallico. Non totalmente manipolabili come Zeo, i due ragazzi si sono finalmente liberati grazie all'aiuto dei Beyblakers. Ora sono adulti e le loro strade stanno per ricontrarsi.Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.E ha partecipato anche alla Fanfiction challenge II.[Seguito What if Slash di Metallo e Sangue].





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.  
> Prompt: Testo: Dont’ stop believing Cantanti: Journey

Rivincita illegale

 

everybody wants a thrill  
Payin' anything to roll the dice,  
just one more time[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002020&i=1#_ftn1)

tutti vogliono provare un brivido  
Farebbero carte false per poter tirare i dadi  
ancora una volta

Kei si portò il bicchiere alle labbra, sorseggiò il liquore e sentì gli occhi bruciare. Deglutì a vuoto un paio di volte, la luce soffusa della lampada aumentò il fastidio agli occhi. Abbassò il bicchiere e lo appoggiò sul tavolo del bar, infilò la mano nella tasca e strinse il bey.

“Anche tu qui a giocare alle sfide clandestine?” si sentì domandare. Si voltò e i suoi occhi incontrarono quelli di Yuri. Il rosso si tolse la sigaretta dalla bocca e si passò l’altra mano nei capelli rossi. Si sentì la risata di Boris in sottofondo e un ringhio indefinito.

“Maledizione, ho perso tutto!” gridò uno scommettitore. Yuri espirò il fumo di sigaretta e sentì le narici bruciargli.

“Eppure sei ricco sfondato” disse. Le iridi color ametista di Kei si scurirono.

“Voglio sfidare Takao, ho un conto aperto con lui” disse con tono gelido. L’altro russo ridacchiò.

“E’ proprio vero, tutti vogliono provare un brivido e farebbero carte false per tirare i dadi ancora una volta” ribatté.

 

[[1]](http://www.efpfanfic.net/viewstory.php?sid=2002020&i=1#_ftnref1) Canzone: Dont’ stop believing Cantanti: Journey

 


	2. Cap.2 Post-scontro

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II: Bar

Cap.2 Post-scontro  
  
Yuri si sporse in avanti e guardò Kei steso a terra, sorrise e gli porse una mano.  
"E' stato un'incontro meraviglioso, fratello" mormorò. Kei scostò la mano e si alzò a sedere, sospirando.  
"Ho perso" mormorò. Yuri gli passò le braccia intorno ai fianchi, lo tirò su e lo appoggiò a sé.  
"Dai, ti ho pagato da bere al bar, così ti tiri su" gli sussurrò.  
"Grazie" mormorò Kei con voce roca, staccandosi da lui. Si allontanò dal campo di beyblade, scese dal palco con le gambe tremanti e avanzò tra la folla. Passò di fianco a una donna dai lunghi capelli verdi, schivò la gomitata di un ragazzo e passò tra i due uomini. Raggiunse il banco del bar e si sedette, mettendo i gomiti sul ripiano di legno.  
"Sono Hiwatari, dovrei avere un'ordinazione a mio nome!". Fece sapere, superando il brusio con la propria voce. Il barista annuì, riempì un boccale di birra con sopra della schiuma e glielo mise davanti. Kei lo prese in mano, sospirò e se lo portò alle labbra sorseggiandolo.  
"Scommetto che preferivi una vodka, da bravo russo" disse una voce al suo fianco. Si voltò e guardò Takao sedersi accanto a lui.  
"Non riesco a credere che tu riesca a battermi persino adesso" borbottò Kei.   
"Il solito!" gridò Takao al barista. Quest'ultimo gli mise davanti una bottiglia di Jin, il campione del mondo svitò il tappo e se la portò alle labbra sorseggiandola.  
"Ho saputo che tu e Hilary  vi siete sposati e avete un bambino" momorò. Kei finì il bicchiere di birra e si massaggiò il collo.  
"Anche tu hai avuto un figlio con quella moretta" ribatté. Takao si leccò le labbra, sentiva il liquido bruciargli la gola man mano.  
"Già, ma non sono a capo di una grande ditta come te" ribatté.  
"Una bottiglia di Vodka!" ordinò Kei. Posò il boccale vuoto sul ripiano e si voltò verso Takao.  
"A proposito, come procede la palestra?" domandò.  
"Bene" boffonchiò Takao. Kei sbuffò ed incrociò le braccia al petto, nel movimento la sua lunga sciarpa bianca ondeggiò.  
"Mi sta venendo la nausea con tutti questi convenevoli" ringhiò.  
Takao ridacchiò e scosse il capo.  
"Non sei cambiato affatto" ribatté. Kei prese la bottiglia che il barista la porgeva, svitò il tappo e se la portò anche lui alle labbra.  
"Tu dici? Guardaci, due uomini adulti con matrimoni infelici, che rischiano di finire in galera per giocare delle trottole, intenti a ubriacarsi in un bar" ribatté. Si sentì un grido di esultava, dei tonfi e dei ruggiti.  
"Vieni nella mia camera, qui c'è troppo rumore" ribatté Takao alzandosi, tenendo a sé la bottiglia. Kei mise sul bancone una banconota, si voltò e scese a sua volta inseguendo il campione del mondo.  
"Hai una camera?" domandò.  
"Ehy, mi hai lasciato troppo!" si lamentò in lontanza il barista. Takao evitò un colpo di braccio, stringendo con forza la bottiglia al petto.  
"Certamente. Quella dei vincitori, fin'ora non ho mai perso uno scontro. Passo più tempo qui che a casa, ormai" ribatté.  
"Vediamola, allora" rispose Kei, allontanando un ragazzo che gli stava venendo addosso con uno spintone.


	3. Cap.3 Nella stanza del campione

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla fanfiction challege II: Fegato

Cap.3 Nella stanza del campione  
  
Kei entrò nella stanza e Takao chiuse la porta alle spalle. Superò un ripiano di marmo sulla sinistra, agganciato al muro con una sedia nera davanti ad esso. Guardò un televisore appeso alla parete, mentre i suoi passi risuonavano sul pavimento di legno.   
"Un posticino da padrone" mormorò, guardando la luce delle insegne che filtravano dalla finestra. Raggiunse il letto e vi si sedette, si voltò guardando Takao che si toglieva il cappello e si appoggiava con la parete contro l'armadio.  
"Vorresti chiamarmi master?" domandò, finendo la bottiglia. Kei finì di sorseggiare a sua volta la propria e la appoggiò sul pavimento.  
"Sarebbe una novità visto che di solito ci chiamano me" ribatté. Accavallò le gambe e incrociò le braccia, gettando indietro la testa.  
"Però, se provi a farmelo fare, ti stacco la testa a mani nude". Concluse, togliendo la sciarpa candida che indossava. Takao raggiunse la sedia e vi si sedette al contrario, appoggiando le braccia sullo schienale.   
"Kei, c'è sempre stata una cosa che volevo chiederti e voglio farlo prima di morire" disse. Kei si voltò verso di lui e alzò un sopracciglio.  
"Fai meno il melodrammatico e dimmi" ribatté. Takao socchiuse gli occhi e le pupille gli divennero liquide.  
"Me lo sogno o cambi colore d’occhi un giorno sì e uno pure?” disse serio. Kai prese fiato e inarcò le sopracciglia, sollevando un lembo del labbro superiore.   
“Una domanda degna di un  _baka_  come te. L’infrastruttura mi permette di analizzare dati, sono gli schermi su cui sono registrate le informazioni da cambiare. Io ho gli occhi di un colore solo” rispose. Takao sorrise, raggiunse l'armadio e l'aprì mostrando dei ripiani pieni di bottiglie, un paio di magliette sgualcite e un paio di gruccette vuote appese.  
"Quale tra i tre più comuni: grigio, marrone o viola?" chiese. Prese una bottiglia di champagne, raggiunse il comodino e lo aprì tirando fuori un cavatappi a forma di pupazzetto di Li Sherron, facendo saltare il tappo con uno degli spuntoni neri sulla sua schiena.  
“Sono color ametista" rispose Kei. Guardò l'altro piegarsi, aprire lo stipetto sottostante al cassetto e prendere due bicchieri plastica bianchi.  
"Ci speravo" mormorò Takao, riempiendoli di champagne. Kei indicò la bottiglia.  
"Io non sono pienamente umano, ma tu sì. Ti spappolerai il fegato con quella roba" disse. Takao alzò le spalle e appoggiò la bottiglia sul comodino, accanto a una lampada, porgendo a Kei uno dei due bicchieri.  
"Il mio fegato è più che felice di festeggiare con un vecchio amico-nemico" ribatté. Entrambi sorrisero.

 


	4. Cap.4 Proposte indecenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato alla challenge multifandom su facebook nel gruppo fanfictions challenge.  
> Prompt: Letto.  
> Scritto sentendo Perfect Enemy.

Cap.4 Proposte indecenti  
  


“Ho un letto in questa stanza” disse Takao. Finì di bere il contenuto del bicchiere di champagne e lo appoggiò sul comodino. 

Kai finì anche il suo e infilò il proprio bicchiere di plastica bianco in quello dell’altro. 

Takao si sfilò le scarpe, raggiunse il davanzale della finestra e accarezzò i petali di una rosa in un vaso. Kai lo osservò sfiorare le spine.

“E, da quei fiori, direi che lo hai sperimentato” sussurrò con voce roca. 

Takao si strinse il laccetto dei capelli.

“Non sei l’unico impegnato in una battaglia legale per la tutela legale di tuo figlio dopo un divorzio” rispose. Appoggiò le mani sui fianchi.

“Perderei la causa se mi trovassero a frequentare un’altra donna” sussurrò. 

Kai lo vide raggiungere la bottiglia di champagne e bere direttamente dalla bottiglia.

“Da voi cosa è andato storto? Io amavo mia moglie, avevamo avuto un bambino splendido. A un certo punto lei ha cominciato a dire che voleva un uomo vero, non uno che sotto la pelle ha i circuiti” gli domandò.

“Mio fratello me lo ha detto che li hai trovati a letto insieme” disse Takao e vide Kai arrossire. Scrollò le spalle.

“Io mi sono semplicemente pentito di averla sposata. Mi sono reso conto di non amarla abbastanza”. Posò la bottiglia vuota sul pavimento e si sedette sul letto. 

Kai si sedette accanto a lui.

“Meglio solo che male accompagnato?” gli domandò, sfilandosi le scarpe.

Takao ghignò.

“E se ti dicessi, meglio con te?” domandò con voce roca. Kai impallidì sgranando gli occhi.

“Sei ubriaco?” gli chiese.


	5. Cap.5 Mosse seducenti

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zWlliOkY0is.

Cap.5 Mosse seducenti  
  


Takao si tolse la giacca rossa che indossava, la lasciò cadere per terra e si sporse. Appoggiò le mani sulle spalle di Kai e spinse, facendolo sdraiare.

“Tu desideri avere degli altri brividi, ma non possiamo continuare a sfidarci con delle trottole. Forse dovremmo trovare altri modi per tirare ancora i dadi del destino” sussurrò.

Kai rabbrividì e deglutì rumorosamente.

“Sai, forse sono i miei dati che si stanno iniziando a confondere, ma… sembra che tu mi voglia conquistare” disse.

Takao gli leccò la guancia lì dove aveva i segni.

Kai rabbrividì e strinse gli occhi.

“Ta-kao…” sussurrò.

Takao gli avvicinò le labbra all’orecchio.

“Non voglio farti male, lo so cos’hai passato da bambino” gli disse gentilmente. Gli prese la mano nella propria e intrecciò le loro dita. “Però ho già rischiato di perderti una volta e non posso vivere senza di te” mormorò. Strinse i fianchi dell’altro con i propri e gli diede un bacio sulla fronte.

Kai riaprì gli occhi, erano liquidi.

“Come faccio a sapere che passato un po’ di tempo non mi considerai anche tu semplicemente un cyborg? Che non mi butterai via perché sono un pezzo di lamiera?” domandò con voce rauca.

Takao gli lasciò andare la mano ed iniziò a sbottonargli la camicia bianca. Posò qualche baciò sul collo del russo.

“Tu sei la cosa più bella che abbia mai visto” ribatté.

Kai allungò la mano e gli passò le dita tra i capelli blu, scese fino a fargli scivolare via il laccetto che li legava. I lunghi capelli blu di Takao gli ricaddero intorno al viso.

“Ho sempre avuto la sensazione che i nostri bit power fossero legati dall’eternità. Come sai che lo stai provano tu e non il tuo drago blu?” chiese Kai.

Takao gli slacciò ance i polsini della camicia, gliela aprì ed iniziò a baciargli il petto candido.

“Perché Dragoon è attivo e Dranzer è femmina, quindi passiva. Ed io, invece… preferirei essere preso da te” ammise, arrossendo.

Kai gli accarezzò il collo, risalì con le dita e gli mise una ciocca di capelli dietro l’orecchio.

“Allora godiamoci questo brivido fino in fondo” sussurrò roco.

< È sempre stato l’unico a far battere questo cuore di circuiti come se fosse di sangue e carne > pensò.

 

 


	6. Cap.6 Rilassati

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dHg50mdODFM; Here Comes a Thought.

Cap.6 Rilassati  
  
  
I due finirono di spogliarsi e Takao si sedette sull’addome di Kai.

“Dranzer, a mio parere, è una di quelle moglie che in casa comanda” esalò Kai, avvampando.

Takao si piegò in avanti, aderendo con la parte inferiore del corpo a quella di lui, i membri di entrambi erano eccitati.

Takao gli leccò lentamente una cicatrice, tenendo gli occhi socchiusi, sentì l’altro mugolare e gli passò una mano tra i capelli, accarezzandoglieli.

“Lo sai, non sono mai stato bravo a parole” mormorò. Prese il labbro di Kai tra le labbra e lo succhiò, accarezzandogli delicatamente le spalle. Gli tolse l’altra mano dai capelli e gli accarezzò il fianco con le dita tremanti.

Kai sporse il bacino in avanti, sentiva un calore all’altezza del basso ventre. Chiuse gli occhi e regolò il respiro.

< Ammetto che avrei voluto questo da quel giorno in cui le nostre anime sono venute in contatto. Le stelle comete ci danzavano intorno, mentre percepivo serenità provenire da te. Forse… nelle mie continue sfide e rivincite, stavo semplicemente inseguendo quella pace > pensò.

Takao gli sfiorò con il naso un’altra cicatrice.

“A-avevi detto…” sussurrò Kai con voce rauca. Le sue pupille si dilatarono, le sue iridi erano liquide.

“… che ti piaceva la mia bellezza, ma ti sei ossessionato c-con quelle… imperfezioni” esalò.

“Io voglio prendere tutto da te, ogni cosa che ti riguarda, conoscere la tua vita in ogni suo aspetto. Ognuna di quelle cicatrici ha una storia che fa parte del tuo passato, perciò mi sono care” mormorò Takao. Iniziò ad accarezzargli delicatamente il membro, sentiva l’altro rabbrividire sotto i suoi tocchi.

“Prenditi questo momento, pensa solo a rilassarti e… a godertelo” gli disse seducete.

Kai strinse le labbra arrossate, ingoiando dei mugolii di piacere.

“Non ti trattenere, la stanza è insonorizzata per permettere a chi riposa di non sentire le urla provenienti dalle sfide là fuori” lo rassicurò Takao.

“ _Mnh-ah… ah_!” gemette Kai sempre più forte.

Takao lo accarezzò sempre più velocemente, mentre Kai socchiudeva le gambe sode. Takao gli passò entrambe le mani, scivolando rapidamente con le dita. Kai strinse gli occhi con forza, il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso e ansimava sempre più rumorosamente.

“H-hai mai… portato altri…” farfugliò Kai.

Takao si piegò nuovamente in avanti, arcuando la schiena e, continuando ad accarezzarlo, gli prese un capezzolo tra le labbra e lo succhiò, sentendolo turgido. Fece scattare la lingua e chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi sugli ansiti dell’altro.

“… altri…”. Tentò nuovamente di dire di Kai.

Takao si staccò dal suo petto e, alzando il capo, gli sorrise.

“Sei l’unico ragazzo con cui voglio stare” lo rassicurò.

Takao strinse le labbra e si sporse più avanti, Takao iniziò ad accarezzarlo più lentamente e proseguì con una sola mano, mentre con l’altra iniziò a prepararsi, infilandosi l’indice tra i glutei.

Kai si concentrò sui movimenti dell’altro, sempre più lenti e gorgogliò di piacere, strofinandosi sul letto.

“Vedi di darti una mossa, non resisto” si lamentò.

Takao ridacchiò.

“Agli ordini, dispotico” sussurrò, le sue gote erano arrossate.


	7. Cap.7 Urla il mio nome

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xv38kr3shIU; Break me down dei WeAreTreo.

Cap.7 Urla il mio nome  


Kai osservò Takao sopra di lui attraverso, le spesse ciocche grigie gli erano ricadute sul viso, coprendogli metà del viso. Teneva le labbra sporte e ansimava, il battito cardiaco accelerato. Mise le mani sui fianchi di Takao e strinse, accarezzandogli l’addome con il pollice.

Takao gli lasciò andare il membro e si sfregò contro di lui.

“S-sei muscoloso” esalò Kai.

< Sì è fatto un uomo. Mi è cambiato sotto gli occhi e non mi sono mai accorto di quanto fosse oggettivamente maturato a livello fisico > pensò.

Takao chiuse gli occhi e gli sorrise.

“Mi sono allenato molto con il kendo. Per lavoro gestisco anche il  _dojo_ di mio nonno” spiegò.

Kai rabbrividì, attraverso la sua pelle chiara si riuscivano a riconoscere le ossa.

“Hai altre domande?” sussurrò lascivo Takao.

Kai negò con la testa.

< Davanti al tuo corpo, ogni mia domanda è scomparsa > pensò.

Takao piegò di lato il capo, facendo mulinare i propri capelli blu. Si lasciò penetrare da Kai, stringendo gli occhi. Kai sgranò gli occhi, mentre Takao si lasciava sfuggire dei gemiti.

Kai iniziò ad ansimare, mentre il suo petto si alzava e abbassava, stringendo più forte i fianchi di Takao. Quest’ultimo gettò indietro la testa ed iniziò a muoversi su e giù, dando il ritmo.

Kai gli andò incontro, penetrandolo sempre più a fondo, arrossandogli la pelle abbronzata.

I gemiti di Takao si fecero sempre più forti, risuonando nella stanza tra gli ansiti di piacere di Kai.

Dalle loro trottole si alzarono delle farfalle di luce azzurro-blu che vorticarono nella stanza. Versi soffusi e bassi ruggiti proveniva dai bit-power.

< Sto perdendo la mia mente, è così piacevole > pensò Takao, mentre una farfalla gli sfiorava il viso, facendogli ondeggiare intorno alcune ciocche dei suoi lunghi capelli. Mise le mani su quelle di Kai e lo fece stringere di più, facendosi lasciare i segni delle dita sulla pelle.

“ _A-ah_ … Ancora e più forte!  _Mnh… mh_ … Fammi letteralmente a pezzi dentro” implorò.

Kai socchiuse gli occhi e deglutì tra gli ansiti, aumentò la velocità.

“Voglio farti godere… non ferirti” biascicò.

< Temevo di farmi male, ma è lui che è così fragile e forte allo stesso tempo > pensò. Gli tolse le mani dai fianchi e gliene passò una intorno alla vita, attraendolo a sé. Lo penetrò con dei colpi secchi, stringendolo a sé e lo baciò con foga.

Takao ricambiò i suoi baci, le loro lingue s’intrecciavano furiosamente, la loro saliva si mescolava. I due giovani boccheggiavano, continuando a baciarsi tra i gemiti.

Takao venne, sporcando se stesso e Kai di sperma.

Kai si staccò da lui, ansimando, mentre le sue spinte si facevano sempre più lente. Takao diede dei colpi di bacino con più foga e Kai chiuse gli occhi.

“Sto…” farfuglio.

“Fallo” disse secco Takao.

Un rivolo di sudore solcò il viso di Kai.

“Allora grida il mio nome” intimò.

Takao arcuò la schiena, lasciandosi penetrare completamente, Kai venne.

“KAI!” sbraitò Takao, abbandonandosi sopra di lui. Kai lo sentì boccheggiare e lo strinse a sé, premendogli una mano sul capo, passando le dita tra i capelli, e l’altra mano sulla sua schiena. Scivolò fuori dall’altro, gorgogliò tra gli ansiti e si abbandonò, rilassando a sua volta i muscoli.

“I miei dati sono in tilt” ammise.

Takao fece una risata roca.

“Anche i miei”. Scherzò.


	8. Cap.8 Rinasciamo insieme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5S3Ppc8VYqg&feature=share.

Cap.8 Rinasciamo insieme  
  
  


Takao rotolò su se stesso e si mise al fianco di Kai, appoggiando la guancia sulla sua spalla. Accarezzò uno dei muscoli del giovane e sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi.

Kai si voltò e lo guardò.

< Rassomiglia ai gatti che tanto adoro > pensò.

“Direi che abbiamo trovato un ottimo passatempo. Dovremmo farlo più spesso” disse.

Takao gli posò le labbra sulla spalla, stringendo le gambe.

“Questo vuol dire che smetteremo con le gare di bey?” chiese.

Kai gli prese una ciocca tra le dita e ci giocherellò.

“Questo vuol dire che smetteremo con quelle illegali” ribatté.

Takao si puntellò con il gomito e si alzò seduto.

“Che intendi?” domandò.

Kai sbuffò, lo afferrò per un braccio e se lo fece stendere sul petto.

“Finite le pratiche di divorzio di entrambi, ci trasferiamo insieme alla mia villa” ribatté.

“S-sei serio?” chiese Takao, sgranando gli occhi.

Kai riafferrò nuovamente una sua ciocca di capelli e tornò a giocherellarci.

“Se vuoi possiamo tenere la tua casa e la trasformo io con i miei soldi” rispose.

Takao gli accarezzò le cicatrici sul petto.

“Vivere… insieme?” domandò e la voce gli tremò.

Kai si portò la ciocca alle labbra e se la passò su di esse, inspirando l’odore che proveniva da essa.

“Così possiamo combattere con i bey quando vogliamo, senza fare niente di illegale. E ‘divertirci’ in quest’altro modo, dopo, tanto per sfogare un altro po’ di TSI” propose.

Takao socchiuse gli occhi e ghignò.

“Non so se ti conviene. Potrei ubriacarmi spesso” lo punzecchiò.

Kai gli afferrò il mento con la mano libera, alzandogli il viso.

“Sei unito a un drago, non penso ti faccia del male e, se i risultati sono questi, non mi dispiace” ribatté.

Takao volse lo sguardo.

“Sembri quasi un altro.

Che ne è stato del depresso che è entrato qui?”. Pose il quesito con voce tremante.

“Sta risorgendo dalle sue ceneri perché ha finalmente trovato quello per cui vale lottare” disse Kai con voce roca. Gli accarezzò la guancia.

Takao sospirò.

“Se scoprono che stiamo insieme, non ci faranno tenere i nostri figli” gli ricordò.

Kai gli passò l’indice sulle labbra, lasciandogli andare la ciocca di capelli che teneva nell’altra mano.

“Basta non farsi scoprire. Sappiamo fare le cose illegale senza farci scoprire, o non saremmo qui” propose.

Takao rialzò il capo e ridacchiò, guardandolo negli occhi.

“Temo sia colpa mia, finisco sempre per farti bruciare nuovamente di desiderio” disse con voce seducente. Si mordicchiò il labbro arrossandoselo, Kai gli fece socchiudere la bocca con l’indice.

Takao prese il dito in bocca e lo mordicchiò.

Kai rabbrividì di piacere, mentre Takao gli succhiava il dito.

“Per ogni tipo di sfida, mio eterno rivale” disse Kai, roco.

Takao scostò la bocca e regolò il respiro.

“Possiamo ricominciare questa anche subito, se vuoi” lo sfidò.

Kai gli afferrò il mento e socchiuse gli occhi, avvicinando le sue labbra a quelle dell’altro, confondendo i loro respiri.

“E ogni volta che vorremo… accetto la proposta di venire a casa tua”. Aggiunse Takao.

Kai lo baciò.

 


End file.
